The beast
by huoairbender1
Summary: Basically Bree is a scientist who studies anthros one of them being Chase (an amur leopard anthro) I do not ship Brase it is purely friendship. Why am I so bad a summaries? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy day in October when the truck arrived; it parked in front of prestigious Davenport University, a mysterious building where people studied robotics and science.

But the college was specialized in something pretty unusual… Anthros.

Two men descended from the truck and they took out a cage covered with a dull grey cloth, they heard snarling and roaring inside the cage.

"-Shut up now" Said the first with a grunt as they entered the university.

Inside said building a young woman sat in front of a computer, her name was Bree Davenport and while being one of the most brilliat students in the university she studied the anthros' behavior.

Owen observed her from afar as she typed, she was writing an essay about an old eagle anthro but the boy didn't took notice of that, he was too centered by the way her light brown hair flowed down her back and how her sweet chocolate eyes shone.

He suddenly heard a voice calling him, Adam.

With a sigh and a last glance at the girl he left the room.

Owen Jones was Adam's assistant.

And who was Adam you may ask? He was an anthro tamer and Bree's cousin. Even though he was pretty childish and goofy Mr. Davenport had immediately hired him when he saw his impressive skills around the creatures.

Owen found Adam leaning against the Lab's door frame and chatting animatedly with Leo.

The latter was one of the students and while very much brilliant he was also a prankster at heart, he studied the anthro's ADN along with Douglas, Mr. Davenport's head scientist.

"We heard they brought a new one, want to go see it with us?" The eyes of the three shone with equal excitement and no more answer was needed.

They snickered with glee as they descended dimly lit stairs and sure enough in a room filled with cages they found a new one.

And just as they were about to peek under the cloth, the fluorescents lit up to reveal three people standing besides the cage.

"I told you they would come! Now pay." Mr. Davenport groaned as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to a smug looking Douglas.

"Guys, you do realize there's an elevator don't you?" Bree tried not to laugh at their dumbfounded expressions; Leo was the first one to recover.

"Of course we do! We just didn't want you to know we were coming to see it."

"Well, that didn't work obviously but since we're all down here do you want to see it?" They all nodded eagerly like children, even Douglas, as Mr. Davenport lifted the grey blanket.

Bree saw lean muscles and spotted fur, deadly fangs and light brown hair.

She saw beautiful amber eyes.

The beast roared.

-Page Break-

Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! First of all this overall project goes to ShyMusic and Dirtkid123 because I wouldn't have written this without their encouragement.

Thank you for reading and I'll hope you'll stick around to see(read) even more.

Besos,

Tamo;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bree had been around anthros her whole life, after all her father was the principal of a college specialized in them.

She had seen powerful anthros, disgusting anthros and even some that were quite beautiful.

Still she had never seen one like this one.

"He's an amur leopard anthro." At Mr. Davenport's words Leo gasped.

"But-but they're extinct!" Both Mr. Davenport and Douglas gave him a smug smile.

"We thought that too but we studied him a bit and our hunters weren't lying, he's very rare." Suddenly the elevator emitted a "Ding!" and they all turned to see a young man with a freckled face and brown eyes.

"Of course we weren't lying; we know what we're doing." He had a warm smile.

"Ah Marcus! You're here! Kids, this is Marcus." They all groaned when the principal called them kids." He's one of our anthro hunters." Before anyone could ask what he was doing here they were startled by a terrifying roar.

The new anthro was crouched and his muscles were tense as he stared at a bear anthro from across the room, Sebastian.

Bree found herself mesmerized by the fire that shone in the leopard's eyes and the sheer power that seemed to emanate from its body.

The leopard snarled and growled in the back of its throat and Sebastian who had been standing in its hind legs set its front paws in the floor.

The beast seemed satisfied and went back to its corner.

It was then that Bree realized how terrified she was of the creature.

She had seen many anthros but not one like this one.

-Page Break-

This one was just filling but at least we saw Marcus and Sebastian.

And if you were wondering, amur leopards do hunt black bears (yay I did research this time!)

Read you soon!

Tamo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Lab Rats

A/N:Okay so I did research and apparently there's different type of anthros, those more commonly called "furries" and those who are part animal and part human (ex: Neko). I imagine Chase like the latter but if you wish to imagine him as you want you can skip his description.

-Page Break-

Leo groaned for the billionth time in the span of two hours and he glared at Marcus once again.

After the leopard's little display they all went upstairs to the Lab.

They all had been expecting to return to their jobs but Mr. Davenport had a different idea and they had spent the time to the hunter's stories.

Leo started banging his head against a desk as Marcus told a stupid joke and everyone laughed _again;_ **HE** was supposed to make them laugh with his way more funny jokes!

His head snapped up as he heard a noise.

He glanced around.

Everyone was still listening to the freckled boy, except for Bree.

She was currently exiting the Lab and when he saw him she winked and brought her finger to her lips in a "shhh" motion.

The darker-skinned boy nodded slightly confused as she made her way out of the room.

Once outside the girl sighed, it was beyond ridiculous how overprotective Mr. Davenport could be when it came to her and anthros.

In fact Bree was only allowed to go downstairs if Adam or Donald himself were with her.

She descended through the elevator slightly nervous.

Still, she wanted to see the beast again.

It had its back against her and Bree stared at the strong feline legs covered in thick, spotted fur, and then, around his thin hips, the fur gave way to rough, tanned, _human_ skin. It was obvious that it was built for speed but still contained an amazing amount of strength; she could see strong, lean muscles under the skin.

Bree was startled out of her reverie when its tail lashed at her and it pinned its ears against his light chestnut hair and hissed.

It happened in a flash and the girl screamed in terror when a clawed hand reached out of the cage.

And painted three deep, red gashes in the tender skin of her cheek.

-Page Break-

A man was sitting in a luxurious couch, his cerulean eyes staring out the window, he took a sip out of a glass of wine.

"An amur leopard you say."  
He said looking at the man in front of him.

Said man cowered away in fear under his icy glare, trembling.

"Very well, I like exotic pets."

He dismissed the man and grinned.

"He shall be mine."

-Page Break-

Real Disclaimer: No I do not own Lab Rats!

I wrote this on an Ipad.

NEVER AGAIN.

Good news is my new computer comes tomorrow so yay regular updates!

Read you soon.

Tamo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lab Rats is not mine.

-Page Break-

Bree stepped back, tears welling up in her eyes.

It was more the shock than actual pain, really, the lines were thin and not too dep.

Still, the girl felt warm blood trickling down her skin.

She stared at the beast that was crouching low, growling at her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She turned around, in direction of the elevator to get medical aid.

God, Mr. Davenport was going to kill her!

"You stepped to close to my cage."

Bree stopped dead in her track, all thoughts of injuries fleeing out of her mind, slowly, she turned around.

"You, you spoke?"

The creature glared at her.

"Of course I did."

Its voice was low, almost like a purr, and it had a rough edge, every sentence ending in a growl.

"I never heard an anthro speak before."

"We don't like to speak, it is a human thing."

"Earlier, you said I was too close?" It came out more as a question than as a statement but the beast understood.

It growled again, claws and fangs bare and ready to attack if the human dared coming closer.

"It is my territory."

Bree sighed, realizing the anthro wasn't going to relent.

-Page Break-

Two people stood at the man's feet.

Human and anthro, their heads bowed in submission.

"I wish for a new pet."

At the man's voice the other two glanced at each other a wicked smile in both their faces.

"Is your pet in the university master?" Asked the anthro.

"He is."

The human cocked an eyebrow, still smiling.

"It won't be difficult to capture him then."

-Page Break-

I'll leave you with this awfully short chapter to finish figuring this computer.

Next chapter we'll see the reason why Chase is being so aggressive and a little bit of his point of view.

Read you later!

Tamo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

After their short exchange the human left, huffing, and the beast was left alone.

He hissed and snarled and roared but the prey was still there, inside their metal boxes, teasing him.

The bear above all the others seemed to be laughing at him silently, Sebastian the humans had called him.

The beast hissed at the thought of humans, always giving things unneeded names.

He knew he was being hypocrite by acting this way towards them, he was partly like them after all but they reminded him to much of Spin.

Tired, he stopped pacing and laid down refusing to acknowledge the sobs that rose up his throat.

He closed his eyes and memories started popping up in his mind.

Blood, roaring and human metal crushing wood and green.

He remembered Spin's doe eyes wide with fear and hurt.

Spin, he missed him so much.

Spin was his little brother, his sweet clumsy little brother, with fur softer than anyone's and a mischievous glint in his eye whenever he saw an opportunity for a prank.

The kit had always been more human than him; giving the streams they encountered names and cooking the prey.

Finally he fell asleep under the gaze of a hidden Bree.

-Page Break, Dream and Flashback-

He was sniffing the air, crouching close to the earth, searching for prey.

"Can I ask you something?" Startled, the older one jumped.

"What?" There were a lot of things he wanted to say but he didn't like to speak, it was a thing his little brother did.

"I want a name."The older one cocked his head to the side.

"A real name, for me. And then I'll give you a name and we'll call each other by the name." The oldest nuzzled the kit on the neck, marking him with his scent.

"Why?" The youngest responded in equal way.

"Because, I want an identity." The oldest licked his brother's ears.

"You already have one." The little leopard separated himself from the other one and looked at him with pleading green eyes.

"Please?" The older couldn't bring himself to refuse, it had been too little since the rest of the leap* had died and neither of them had fully healed yet.

"Okay then, what if I call you..." He raked through his memories and one of them popped up, he remembered the young one turning, spinning around trying to catch his own tail, at the time one of his litter mates had called him dog but now it was a fond memory for the oldest."Spin!"

The newly named Spin smiled and purred loudly.

"I like it, Chase" The other purred as well.

"Chase? And why is that?" Spin smiled deviously.

"You're it!"And then he ran off, Chase knew he was supposed to hunt but he could hear Spin's laughter from there and so, Chase chased his little brother.

-Page Break, End of the Dream and Flashback.-

Bree smiled when she saw the leopard anthro fall asleep.

She turned around, ready to find herself a first aid kit, when she ran into Owen quite literally.

He stared at the three long gashes in her skin.

"What happened?!"

-Page Break-

Please don't hate me! I was supposed to update on Wednesday but I had to go my friends' house and watch them play Xbox for the sole reason that I am the only girl of our group¬¬, it's times like these I wish I was a gamer. Sorry I'm rambling and then I just kept procrastinating and you know it ended.

Anywhoozies,

I know this was just filling and you must be wondering where was the plot but I had to write a little about Chase's back-story, please don't hate me messing all the family trees!

Love y'all,

Tamo ;)

*A leap is a group of leopards, Chase's consisted of his mother, father, Spin and all his litter mates (a litter of five) and Chase, their mother had had an older litter (a litter of five) but they all left to form their own leap, Chase had a litter mate who died at birth,it was a male as well. Elaborated much?:P


	6. Chapter 6

Bree chuckled nervously, trying to find an excuse.

She found none.

"I…Tripped?" She mentally scolded herself " _Really? Tripping?"_

Owen caressed her cheek tenderly and she felt her heart flutter.

"I'm serious Bree." She sighed, after her lame excuse there was no way she could hide it.

"I went to see the cages."

"No duh, Sherlock." She glared at him and he shot her an apologetic look in response.

"Why would you do that?!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Owen was about to reply when they both heard a blood-curling scream and an ear shattering roar.

They shared a look before running to the cages.

-Page Break-

"Get him off me!" Marcus admitted it had been a pretty stupid plan; they didn't even have a paralyzing gun.

S-1 growled and pounced on the other feline, her long hair wild and her eyes crazed.

When the smell of blood reached her nostrils she licked her lips and grinned maniacally.

However Chase did not notice this, too focused on tearing the hunter's head off.

He had to tear and kill and _protect._

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little human-like voice kept repeating that Spin was not there and therefore there was nothing to protect but his animal instincts had already taken over.

He felt nothing, not S-1's fangs breaking his flesh, not Marcus's knife stabbing ant shattering the skin, nothing but the urge to kill.

To kill the man who had dared to endanger Spin.

Chase bit down on the human's shoulder and he screamed in pain as his panther like companion roared.

Out of the corner of his eye the endangered anthro saw two more humans.

He barely heard them cry for him to stop but he didn't obey.

Because he had caught between his jaws the man's neck.

And the man who had threatened Spin was now his prey.

-Page Break-

Well that was random.

I may or may not erase this tomorrow when I'll be conscious enough to be aware of what I'm actually doing here.

I apologize for this awful chapter, have a cookie.

Tamo .-.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthro Psychology essay #3 /10

Assignment: Explain the way an anthro mind works with clear and concise sentences.

An Anthro mind is a peculiar thing.

They are incredibly complex (…) incorporating the ability to rationalize things as well as the majority of the animal's instincts. (…)

Anthro minds vary a lot depending what kind the anthro is (…) .

Some Anthros have evolved much more than humans an can ignore the rational part of their minds or use only some parts of them. (…)

When exposed to a very strong emotion such as hunger, the need of survival or the need to protect a family member (the latter one is only present in mothers or in some cases older siblings) the anthro's mind shuts itself off, reducing itself to a very primitive version of their, acting on pure instinct .

When in this primal state, anthros can forget some sensations like pain or extreme heat or cold (…) to come back to their rational ways anthros sometimes need a few days or even months.(…)

Bree Davenport

-Page Break-

Blood, everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the fighting bodies on the ground.

Splattering humans and anthros, tainting red the steel of the cages.

Bree screamed in terror and Owen threw himself onto the three, trying to stop the fighting.

And then, they all went quiet when a horrifying crack echoed in the metal room.

Marcus's eyes were wide with pain and despair, his features frozen in an everlasting mask of hate and just maybe, fear.

The hunter's dead body clanged when it fell to the blood colored floor.

The beast roared and even S-1 and Sebastian recoiled in fear, recognizing the sheer power that radiated from the sound.

And then the beast lunged for Owen, it scratched his ribcage and bit his leg and Bree watched as it did, paralyzed with fear.

The beast was a murderer and when it put its jaws around Owen's throat, the boy prepared to die and fixed his gaze on Bree, a final goodbye shining in his tear-filled eyes.

And then the beast's world stopped and its vision went black as two paralyzing darts, imbedded themselves on his hind leg.

And then Leo shot another.

For good measure.

Not because it was fun or anything.

-Page Break-

Hello! I made a one-shot! It's called "Hijo de la Luna" so go read it.

Anyways, did you like it? Hope so.

Read you soon.

Tamo ;)

Huh, what a short A/N.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I noticed there was some confusion so here is the explanation:

-Marcus is dead.

-Owen is alive but injured.

-Bree is fine except for her cheek.

Now enjoy some brotherly love!

-Page Break.-

Donald Davenport had studied anthros his whole life, his father had been a hunter and he remembered going with him to the library so they could by books about said creatures.

He had always wondered if anthros could dream.

And now, watching the beast roll and toss in his drug induced dream, he thought that they did.

The leopard looked more human than ever when he dreamed and remorse attacked Donald's mind.

The official papers he held in his hand seemed to weight a ton and with a cry of rage he crumpled them and threw them away.

The court had stated that he had to put the leopard to sleep like they had done to that panther and there wasn't a thing he could do to avoid it.

Donald chewed his lip in deep thought not hearing the approaching figure.

"It's horrible."The person stated and Donald shot him a questioning look "To know that we're ending an entire species by killing him."

Donald nodded and sighed.

"It is. How's Bree by the way?"

"Still mad at you for kicking her out of the cages but apart from that she's okay, taking care of Owen."Donald sighed again and put his face in his hand.

"You do understand why I'm not allowing her to come down, don't you?" He asked the other person.

"Donnie, I… I do but she's your daughter and she loves these creatures as much as you do. It's a family thing, I think."

"I hate it when you call me Donnie, _Doughie_ " Both men chucked and it seemed to Donald that the weight in his chest had been eased a little.

"Come on _Donnie_ , Leo told me his mom was here and I know how much you like her." Douglas offered the other man a lopsided grin and they both went up the elevator.

-Page Break-

Bree knew well she wasn't allowed down there but she had to see the leopard again.

She stared at the beast, trembling lightly; she had never been afraid of anthros but whenever she thought of this one she could only see the blood in the floor, the red-stained bandages Owen wore and the pink slashes that decorated the skin on her eyes.

She closed her eyes and couldn't stop herself from remembering the incident three days ago and those eyes, any spark of humanity, replaced by rage and fire.

And she opened her eyes again she saw the leopard staring at her.

Both remained quiet for a small eternity and when the human girl spoke her voice echoed on the room like thunder.

"Why?" The young animal stared at her in confusion.

"Why what?" He asked and she sighed, much like her father had earlier.

"Why would you attack Marcus like that?!" She yelled, dropping to her knees.

The beast snarled in response.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"You killed him." She said and she was surprised at how broken her voice sounded. When she looked up she expected to see remorse in his eyes.

She found none.

-Page Break.-

Shards of glass lied on the floor.

They shone in the dim light of dusk, remnants of a broken glass of wine.

And the man laughed and laughed like a lunatic.

Maybe he was.

He took a gun and filled his pockets with bullets, his cerulean eyes devoid of any sanity.

"I'm going to get you little leopard, and this time you will be mine." And he kept laughing and singing the same line again and again.

-Page Break-

"I'm trying to understand, but I can't. How could you?" His eyes hardened when she spoke and the girl backed away.

"He threatened Him." She scrunched her brows together in furious confusion.

"Who is Him?"

"The only one who hasn't given up on me."

-Page Break-

Bonjour! I'm literally holding myself from falling asleep on the keyboard so yeah don't judge.

Yes S-1 was put to sleep and the Mysterious Man has lost it .-.

Hope you liked it and read you soon!

Tamo zzz


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so, Chase is not a furry, he is a lot like a neko with leopard legs claws and fangs.

Warning: Spoilers for the little prince in this chapter.

-Page Break-

His eyes acquired a faraway look and Bree wondered if she would have to ask again when he spoke.

"His name was Spin."

"I thought you didn't like talking, that names were a human thing." With those words he seemed to snap out of his reverie and he chuckled bitterly.

"That's the funny thing; he was so more human than I could ever be."

"How old was he?" He gave a crooked smile and when he looked back at her his eyes held such brokenness her heart ached along with his.

"I don't know. I can't remember. But he was young, so very young." And it was then and there that Bree understood the beauty of anthros.

It was all about _balance._

About raw innocence and naïve violence, all tainted by human consciousness.

And the human girl listened to the leopard boy's words, words that painted images about dying greenery and fading stars.

She understood why he hated and loved Spin, all at once, because the younger boy was his family and the last of his kind and still, he was so human and so not like the ones he had once called brothers and sisters.

The man roamed the halls of his mansion, shrieking with laughter and opening the gold cages of his numerous pets.

All of them had a shattered spirit and followed him with everlasting loyalty, much like Marcus and S-1 had.

Bree felt tears like diamonds running down her skin when the one she had once called beast, told her he had left the hunters catch him so that they'd leave Spin alone.

And she forgot all her fears and caressed his cheek through the steel bars when he told her that he had not realized how much he loved Spin until he was left alone.

He had not realized how much he admired the fragile beauty held in Spin's humanity.

And she asked.

"Have you ever heard the story of the little prince?"

The cages were soundproof and nor Bree nor Chase heard the man and his little army break through the glass doors of the university.

They didn't hear him shot the students and the teachers.

They didn't hear the anthros scratching and biting and tearing limbs.

They didn't hear death coming.

Where his words were thick and velvety, growls and purrs, hers were light and flowed like a river.

And he listened and listened, not always understanding but always trying.

She explained the universe and he fell in love with the idea of people living in the stars that he and his brother had cherished so much.

She had opened his cage and he was at her feet, purring lightly.

"And maybe Spin is like your rose and I am your fox." He smiled.

"How did the story end, Bree?" And she choked on her own words.

Owen was cowering under a desk, dialing Bree's number again and again as Adam fought a, especially large, alligator anthro.

"Please answer, please answer." He pleaded as he realized the man was no longer there and probably heading to the cages.

But the girl was not going to answer as her phone vibrated over Leo's work table.

"He let the snake bite him so he could die and go back to his asteroid." Chase's expression was impossible to read but before he could speak they were interrupted by Sebastian's cry of pain as a bullet went straight through his skull.

They both turned around, Bree's eyes full of fear and Chase's full of fire to see the man's full insanity.

"Hello little leopard, hello dead human girl" Bree uttered a confused "What?" before seeing him pull the trigger of the gun.

But Chase was already tackling the man to the floor and deviating the bullet, just in time.

He roared loudly channeling all his wildness and power into the sound and started an uncoordinated fight on the floor.

Arms and legs flailed and the gun was thrown to the floor multiple times, the man recuperating it every time.

And Bree let out a battle cry and opened every cage to go help with the fight upstairs.

But before she could go up she heard a blood-curling scream.

And when she turned she saw death escaping lunatic eyes, which she finally recognized.

Victor Krane's eyes, an old colleague of his father.

But she didn't celebrate over Krane's death because she had heard the shooting of a gun echo in the now empty room.

And she saw the hole in Chase's chest gushing blood.

She cried out and took the leopard in her arms.

"Don't die, please don't die. You can't! Please don't die." But the boy shushed her with a weak smile.

"It's okay I'm like the little prince! I'm going back to my forest."

She wanted to yell at him and tell him it was just a story but she couldn't.

Because he was already dead.

κλείσιμο

kleísimo

-Page Break-

That was so hard to write (mainly because I have writer's block :P) I'm sorry it was so abrupt and depressing and jumpy (it was intended that way except for the abruptness.).

I don't own the little prince which is sad because I adore that book.

Expect and epilogue soon beautiful readers!

Tamo ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The weather was getting colder in the forest and it seemed like it had been ages since Chase had been gone, even though it hadn't been but two months.

It was then that Spin smelled fire and the most terrifying scent.

Humans.

Every one of his instincts screamed at him to run and leave, but then again, he had never listened to those very instincts that much.

He felt a pang of melancholy when he realized it would have been his big brother the one to dissuade him from investigating.

With tense muscles and steps as light as feathers, he came close to the fire.

When he peered through the foliage he saw a camp and various humans around a fire.

He didn't move.

" _Stop being such a coward! Chase wouldn't have hesitated to rip their throats to protect you!"_ His mind yelled at him.

And so, he leaped.

By pure luck he didn't land on the flames that would have licked his fur as if it was made of paper.

He conjured his mightiest roar and pounced on a tall boy, but he was distracted by a scream.

"Spin!" He stopped mid-jump and landed on the frozen earth awkwardly.

The ground was hard and he heard his shoulder crunch; still, he bounced to his feet in a second, staring at the girl who knew his name.

"What did you call me?" Bree stared at the boy in front of her with a concerned look.

Chase had been right, he was young and his fluffy winter fur made him look even thinner.

"Spin. That's your name isn't it?" The boy shot her a cautious glance while dusting-off his tail.

"How do you know that?"As he spoke his tail lashed behind him and he flattened his round ears to this scalp.

"Chase told me." His attitude changed completely as he jumped on her and threw her to the cold floor, his face inches away from hers.

"Where is he?!"Bree felt her vision go blurry with tears and sighed softly.

"He's dead." At her words, he jumped backwards and started backing off while staring at her in utter shock and horror.

"What? He can't… He promised he wouldn't die!"And Bree's heart broke when she saw tears stream down his juvenile face.

She was surprised that he was still able to talk coherently and Chase's words echoed in her mind " _He's more human than I could ever be_."

"Spin, listen to me. It'll be okay." In all honesty, the girl felt useless, not knowing how to calm the young anthro.

"How can you know that?!" She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, like a fish. And then the most unlikely person came to her aid.

Adam, who passed his free time pranking every living soul in the lab and was never seen without his trademark goofy grin, spoke wisely with soft words and a soothing voice.

"Because he told us he'd come back to this forest. And I believe him and so should you. He is here, in the air, in the trees and in your eyes. And I promise that as long as you don't forget him, he will always be in your smile."

Bree observed as Spin smiled at Adam and purred quietly.

She intertwined her hand with Owen's and wondered what the future held.

The amur leopard race was going to become extinct, that was for sure.

And maybe it was for the best, because the Amur kind's past was tinted with blood and sorrowness.

And maybe Spin would find a mate one day and create a new species of hybrids who would have Chase's eyes and mightiness.

Victor Krane had shattered their lives and had broken Spin a little bit more, but they would all heal.

Bree knew it.

And from the skies all kind of spirits were watching.

And Chase smiled at Spin one more time before becoming a silvery shooting star.

αιώνιος

aió̱nios

-Page Break-

God, I can't believe it ended.

I had an amazing time writing this au and it's all thanks to you guys!

Special thanks to ShyMusic, Dirtkid123, Yukiandkyo and arashikageriverflower; thanks for being there and keeping up with my insanity!

I don't know when or what my next project will be but keep an eye for my name (or nom de plume) ;)

You are amazing!

σ'αγαπώ πάντα

s'agapó̱ pánta

(love you always)

Tamo;*


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This isn't an actual chapter but I have something to ask you.

What new Project should I start?

A zombie AU (Inspired by world war Z)

A dragons AU (with magic and a medieval style.)

An ice-skaters AU (Not as boring as it sounds.)

A Chase preventing a suicide one-shot. (Where I basically put Onision's words to paper with much less swear words.)

Yes I know. The only thing I seem to be able to write are AU or suicide related Works :P

Whatever, I suck.

Anyways, to help you choose I'll give you very short sneak-peeks in pure dialogue.

-Zombie-

"Are you going back to Mission Creek?"

"I have to."

"You don't, it's a stupid suicide mision.

"I need to see them again."

"Mauled to death by your girlfriend, so tragic."

"Would you stop being an asshole?"

"Nope, the zombies gave me a rare disease that makes me instantly rude."

"Asshole."

"Thank you!"

-Dragons-

"Who are you?"

"My name is Chajdelaintre."

"What the duck?"

"You can call me Chase."

"Are you a giant iguana?"

"Are you an idiot?! I am a dragon."

"Looks like an iguana to me."

"*Sighs* You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?"

"I'm not a tool, I'm a boy, Mr. Dragon."

-Ice-skaters-

"So we have to walk?!"

"Adam has a match, he can't drive us to the rink."

"Why can't we go watch him or something?"

"I taught you loved to skate, that you wanted to spend your life on the ice."

"Why can't you understand? Skating is not the same since we started competing."

"You just think figure skating is stupid."

"Go duck yourself."

I won't give you a sneak peek to the last one because it's very short but whatever.

Love y'all!


End file.
